1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dishwasher.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A dishwasher is to wash dishes, bowls, spoons, chopsticks, etc., which are used to eat food.
The dishwasher washes dirt by collecting washing objects such as tableware inside a tub constituting appearance and then spraying washing water including detergent into the tableware.
Also, the dishwasher circulates the washing water using a circulating pump, and for saving of the washing water, a filter is provided at a circulating path of the washing water to filter the washing water.
As much dirt is included in the washing water, if the washing water reaches a level not suitable for washing, the washing water is drained out and then resupplied for washing.
However, the aforementioned dishwasher has several problems.
Since the dishwasher repeats drainage and resupply of the washing water, even though the clean washing water is periodically supplied to the dishwasher, if the filter is stopped up with dirt before the water is resupplied, a problem occurs in that it is impossible to filter the washing water.
Also, if the filter is stopped up with dirt, since the circulating pump circulates the washing water at the higher water pressure, a problem occurs in that deformation of the filter may be caused.